The use of tents is a common and well-known way to provide campers (car campers, hikers/backpackers, mountaineers, hunters, military etc.) with temporary shelter and protection from the elements. Tents generally include a structural component, such as tent poles, and an enclosure supported by the structural component. It is generally desirable for a tent to be collapsible into a portable package so that the tent can be easily transported. Campers can purchase tents of varying attributes—sizes (e.g., maximum number of occupants), materials (engineered polymer fabrics, cotton canvas, mesh, aluminum, fiber glass etc.), shapes (domed, hexagonal, elliptical, pyramid, and other geometric design combinations) and quality (summer, 3 seasons, 4 seasons, car camping etc.) to suit their needs. Campers sometimes own multiple tents having such varying attributes, so that an appropriate tent can be selected based on the needs of a particular camping trip.